


smile

by freakedelic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cal the Puppet (Character), Cameras, Irony, M/M, Merry fucking Christmas, Pedophilia, Puppets, puppetsex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 04:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakedelic/pseuds/freakedelic
Summary: Dave glares at the puppet.Cal glares back.Dave loses this contest when Bro smears the pads of his fingers across the tip of his cock. He hisses.





	smile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [renowo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/renowo/gifts).



> MERRY CHRISTMAS DAVE..... hehe

"Smile for the camera." The voice is monotone, without humor. Simply an order, if you didn't know better.

If you didn't see the irony.

The camera on the tripod whirrs to life with a familiar noise. Behind the lens, Dave's Bro taps on the settings, tongue between his teeth. Dave watches him from behind dark glasses already checked to see if they could catch a reflections - they can't. Spiked shades pop up from behind the camera. The top few buttons of Bro's shirt are undone and the belt has been slipped out of its loops. Cold iron bites into Dave's forearms as he shifts, shoulders already aching from his bound hands. There is no way to get into a more comfortable position, he has learned.

"Rolling."

Bro approaches from a side angle, face as expressionless as ever. Dave's face burns under the hot lights and he tries to tell himself it's only from that, not from the way his Bro licks his lips in the smallest movement. Indistinguishable if you weren't paying attention, if you weren't used to looking at his face every time he entered the room for signals to his next action.

His form is huge compared to Dave, well-muscled. He would shadow him if the lights weren't set up so skillfully. Dave's eyes glance to the camera -

"Look at me." Bro stares at him, or Dave thinks he is. What color eyes does he have, he wonders suddenly, and realizes that he doesn't know. Instead he simply stares into the darkness of the shades. Puppets poke into Dave's side as Bro lowers himself, on his knees.

More irony.

Dave's pants are already off of him, pushed under the couch as Bro hastily prepared for this session. He can almost feel eyes raking over his crotch as fingers dig into his thigh, pushing it up. Dave's ass tips towards the camera.

"Hold it," Bro says. Dave nods hastily, muscles straining as he keeps his thigh up. Bro's hands disappear under the couch for several seconds, shades still regarding him. Dave can't see them from his position, all he can see is the camera . . .

Cal sits on top of it, wood eyes staring as blankly as the sunglasses Bro wears. He straddles it easily, leaning back on air he shouldn't be able to.

Dave lets out a surprised hiss as he feels cold fingers slide down his crack. Bro's got the lubricant, tongue halfway out of his lips in concentration as one hand spreads his cheeks. Two fingers press against his hole and Dave shivers. Bro's head shooting up from his work makes him steady himself instantly.

Cal watches as Bro's fingers slip in him, all too easily. Dave bites his lip. He feels his cock twitch above the stimulation. The two fingers probe, strange right up until they curl in on each other expertly -

Dave lets out a low sound between his teeth.

"Louder," Bro murmurs. His other hand slips upwards, squeezing at Dave's cock. This time the groan is real, a throwing back of the head as he feels himself harden under probing fingers. The camera certainly picks this one up. God knows how much Bro invests in it. Almost as much as in his puppets.

Fingers stretch him wide, lubricant making the air colder. They recede, Dave glancing down in surprise. One of the puppets next to him is grabbed by the snout, and seconds later the tip of it presses against Dave's ass. Fingers guide it in, Dave taking breaths as the slimy texture, clenching around it. He reminds himself to loosen up before Bro gets mad at him again.

It slips in fairly easily, much more easily than the first time, just the right amount of curvature. It spreads him wide, open enough to feel everything in him. It's enough to make his toes curl in the air above Bro's head, letting a gasping moan slip through his lips as it finds its place. Fingers fondle his shaft, going upwards as Dave's flushed face stares at the ceiling.

The head of the puppet moves in Bro's fingers, twisting down, catching him where it feels good. It's better than the fingers because this drags out every bit of pleasure. Dave's hips move without his sayso, bucking onto it. There's a dull pain as he takes more of it than he's used to but it passes as he loosens, tightens back onto that pleasure.

Bro moves it in and out, torturously, at just the right angle for the camera to see it all. Dave's almost forgotten about it as he groans, not quite enough in him to satisfy and too worked up to calm down. He aches under Bro's fingers, echoing soft groaning every time the tip drags against his prostate.

Wet, slick, and warm brushes against his cock. Dave lets out a bubbling moan as he realizes it's Bro's tongue against his cock.

He must have been good this time, let him do whatever he wants. This is the closes he gets to a reward, and this time, it feels like one. Dave aches. His fingers dig into his forearms, knuckles white and nails forming little crescents. He strains against the belt. All he has is staring across the room at the puppet on the tripod.

_I bet Cal's got wood too, just watching._

Dave glares at him.

Cal glares back.

Dave loses this contest when Bro smears the pads of his fingers across the tip of his cock. He hisses.

"Thighs up."

Dave readjusts with a humiliating whine. He'll be good, now. He knows he will.  
Bro pumps him again. Dave rocks into it, sweat pooling behind him in the creases between his fingers and in his elbows. He realizes he's panting as his Bro edges him closer and closer to finishing, Dave holding up his legs and twitching only when he really can't help it. All the camera can hear is his groans and whimpers, harmonizing with the slick sounds of the puppet slipping in and out of him.

It's over the second Bro looks up with triangle shades and says, "Come," with absolute authority. Dave yells and spasms at the command, all the pent up energy spilling itself into Bro's hand with a choking relief. The aftershocks rattle through him as he shuts his eyes, thighs dipping so far that Bro has to catch him with one hand. He clenches around the puppet still spreading him wide.

Dave opens his eyes see Cal, garish stripes glancing across his vision. He groans, Bro slipping the puppet out of him with a now heinous noise. Bro wipes the cum from his fingers off on Dave's leg, smearing his inner thigh. His mouth is a tight line, but not the kind of frustration. When he stands up, Dave can see the tent in his pants. Bro leans over, even as Dave closes his sticky legs.

"Good," Bro whispers in his ear.

The camera whirrs. Cal stares.

This time, Dave smiles dazedly.

_Oh, the irony._

**Author's Note:**

> i have never written for homestuck before but i have two firm headcanons:  
> 1) dave flipping out over puppets was a panic attack because they have been up his ass and  
> 2) bro sells puppet porn of him on the internet


End file.
